I love you
by o-Gale-o
Summary: He did it for his son. His duty was to protect him and bring back his love. They will be a family again. Warning: Spoilers, interpretations / AU, one-shot.


Hi, people. This is my first fanfic. About Miraculous Ladybug. I never thought I will be out of the fandom of Naruto, but the time has come. I wanted to write this since I saw "Simonsayz" and "Origins", so this fic. is based on those chapters. If you haven't, I recommend you to do it, that way you will understand.

Well, I hope you like this one-shot!

P.s: this was translated, so it might have some spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

 _Adrien. My son._

Gabriel Agreste was locked in one bathroom of his home, he stares at the photograph of his wife. Perfect. Beautiful. Blonde with green eyes. Delicate. Always smiling. Always kept in a necklace. Always with him, but he wanted to see her. Hug her. Love her. He wished she was by his side and with their son. To be the family they remembered. But nobody should know about it.

He did it for his son, however, he shouldn't know his identity, neither to leave the house. His son had the luxuries he might want, he could get distracted with his modeling job. He didn't need to leave. He could get hurt because of him or even die. Gabriel didn't want another life to go away in front of his eyes.

Nooroo will help him, whether he wanted or not. It had one of the most mysterious powers in the world. But it didn't fulfill the purpose he looked for. The miraculouses of life and death, creation and destruction. If he had them at his mercy, his love would live again. At least, that was his plan. Nooroo said there was a great possibility that it wouldn't work because the real force was the nature. "The course should continue." He didn't believe it. It was stupid. If those objects would give him the power of the gods, why there would be a limit? A god was invincible. He would do it for a reason. His love.

Nobody should said she in his heart. ¡She was! ¡In his mind, his body, his son, his room, his clothes, in life! Her death wasn't planned by the life itself. It didn't have to be. It was stupid!

"Fuck you!"

He broke the mirror with his fist. It hurt. Not as the grief he always dragged.

There was a knock on the door. Lightweight, small. He was sure his son was there. His son love him, but in that face was his wife. Angry, sad, alone, waiting for him.

"Dad?" The voice barely sounded behind the door.

"I'm fine," the man said. "Go away."

The steps he was expecting didn't show. He was behing that door. He was sure, he wanted to talk. Maybe to confront him for his absences or "injustices". Gabriel did it for his good. His son was better locked. There no one could touch him, nor see him. The only thing he could do was to model and the activities that replaced school. Like it always had been. But since she died, everything changed. He would have his family back. Everything will be the same.

"Dad, can we talk?" His voice was clear and strong, but still not high. He was going to confront him.

"I don't have time," he raised his voice. "We can talk some other time."

There wasn't an answer. Only steps.

The parts of the mirror were on the sink and the floor. Until that moment he noticed the bleeding. Gabriel was sick of himself. He needed to keep his feelings. Keep himself and his only family, Adrien. The light and hope to keep searching the miraculouses.

Ladybug and Chatnoir. They wouldn't get involved. Nobody understood. Them, Nooroo, the city, everyone believed he used his power for the evil. He accepted it, nevertheless, he did it for the good of someone. For him, for his son and his lover. Death didn't separate them. It had made a path between life and death. A line that he could see, smell and feel, never manipulate, nor control it.

He was desperate. If he didn't capture those miraculouses, he would disappoint Adrien and his love.

He clenched his fists.

 _Calm down, Agreste._

Gabriel picked up the glasses with a towel. He cleaned the blood and his hands. Soon he won't feel sick and pity of himself. He will go back in time. His wife will smile whenever she wanted and she won't be static. The happiness of his son will return and he won't be in a cage. Soon.

* * *

Made by: o-Gale-o

Date I started to write the story: unknown.

Published: March 11st '16.

Translation: June 14th '16.

* * *

I wrote this fanfic. when I believed Adrien's mon died, but I still want to know your opinion. Do you have the same theory? Do you think Gabriel is [insert here the spoiler]? Do you like this fanfic?

See you! Have a nice day, afternoon, night or whatever!


End file.
